My Little Turtles Song Parodies
by FanGirlStephie
Summary: basically a collection of mlp song parodies about the teenage mutant ninja turtles. from turtle tots to teenagers to adults. it will also probably have other character in it too. please enjoy! and feel free to sing in your head or out loud
1. Bad Egg

**Disclaimer: tmnt is owned by Eastmen and Laird. Mlp is owned by Hasbro. Hehehe, more like, Hasbrony! (shot)**

**this song is with the turtle tots, just so you know.**

(Donnie, Mikey, and Leo)  
Yeah, yeah, yea  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

(Mikey)  
First, we thought that Raph was so really, really sweet  
A great bro to have, and it seemed like such a treat

(Donnie)  
But then, we found the truth; he's just a bully in the east  
He went from Raph, yeah, to a bully and a beast

(Leo)  
Everywhere we turn, he's just a step ahead

(Donnie, Mikey, and Leo)  
Bad egg, Bad egg, what we gonna do?  
Got a bully on our tails  
Gotta hide, we gotta bail  
Bad egg, Bad egg, if he's after you  
Gotta run, we gotta flee  
Gotta hurry, don't you see?  
Bad egg, Bad egg, he's just a bad, bad egg  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

(Leo)  
Hiding from a bully, we know it isn't right  
But when it comes to our brother, we aren't looking for a fight

(Mikey)  
Oh, father will catch him, and then we'll have some peace again  
But for now, we're staying out of his way 'til then

(Donnie)  
Everywhere we turn, he's just a step ahead

(Donnie, Mikey, and Leo)  
Bad egg, Bad egg, what we gonna do?  
Got a bully on our tails  
Gotta hide, we gotta bail  
Bad egg, Bad egg, if he's after you  
Gotta run, we gotta flee  
Gotta hurry, don't you see?

Why so mean? Why so crude?  
Why so angry? Why so rude?  
Can't you be nice? Can't we be bros?  
Isn't it sad? Is this how it will go?

Bad egg, Bad egg, he's just a bad, bad-  
Bad egg, Bad egg, he's just a bad, bad-  
Bad egg, Bad egg-

(Mikey)  
He's just a bad, bad egg!

BAM!

The turtle tots in purple, orange, and blue bandanas all got knocked into the wall of the dojo. Their brother in red stood over them with a smug grin.  
"Oh my swell." Mikey moaned.  
"My pwide." Leo groaned.  
"My evwything!" Donnie exclaimed. Raph laughed at their pain and misery. And the fact that he totally beat their shells.  
"You gwuys are so weak! You will neva be weal ninjas! You are all big cwy babies!" Raph said. Then he laughed some more.  
Leo glared at him. Mikey looked like he was going to cry but trying not to. Donnie looked away sad. He stopped immediately when Master Splinter walked up to them.  
"Good work Raphael. Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, you three need to work harder in you training." Master Splinter told his sons.  
"Hai Sensai." The three turtle tots said at the same time and in a sad tone.


	2. BBBFF

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I just really like writing song parodies.**

After saving the town, the turtles can finally come out of the shadows. The world finally saw them as heroes instead of freaks. Now they are adults and living lives they have only dreamed of. But this also means that they have separated from each other. Of course their bond has never broken, but they are all living in different places, away from New York. Mikey moved to the golden coast of America and has found many friends. Although when he got a wedding inventation to Donnie and April's wedding, he got a little upset that Donnie didn't tell him personally.

**(Mikey)  
**When I was just a tot, I found that I could not  
See how many other people I could meet  
We lived below the streets, wasn't allowed to ever greet  
Other people to make my life complete

But there was one turtle I hung with  
I knew he would be there for me  
My big brother, best friend forever!  
Like two peas in a pod, we always were together

All his gadgets are supreme (Best friend forever!)  
We were always the B-team (We did everything together!)  
We shared our hopes, we shared our dreams  
I miss him more than I realized  
It seems

**(Mikey's friends)  
**Your big brother, best friend forever  
Like two peas in a pod, you always were together

**(Mikey)  
**And though he's, oh, so far away  
I hoped that he would stay  
My big brother best friend  
Forever...  
Forever...


	3. This Day Brainiacs

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just think writing song parodies and making them fit to my favorite cartoon charcaters is a lot of fun.**

After accusing Donnie of being evil and corupt, everyone seemed to turn on Mikey. But it is reveiled that Mikey is correct. Dark Donatello, using much advanced technology, has disguised himself as Donatello to marry April. He has taken the real Donnie, and now Mikey, to a place below the building that nobody knew was there.

**(Dark Donnie)**  
This day is going to be perfect  
The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was made  
Everybody will gather 'round  
And complement her on her gown  
What they don't know is that it's a big charade!

**(Donnie)**  
This day was going to be perfect  
The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I met her  
But instead of having cake  
With everyone to celebrate  
My wedding bells, will never ring for me, brother

**(Dark Donnie)**  
I could care less about her dress  
I won't partake in any cake  
Vows, will enchant her when I say

That through any kind of weather  
I'll want us to be together  
The truth is I just lust for her at my side

Yes I know that I am dark  
In her heart I'll make my mark  
And she will want to be all mine

**(Donnie)**  
We must escape before it's too late  
Find a way to save the day  
Hope, I'll be lying if I say

"I don't fear that I may lose her  
To one who wants to use her  
To satisfy his lust for her each day"

For I oh so love the bride  
It's all that I feel inside  
Oh, April O'Neal, I'll be there by your side

**(Dark Donnie)**  
Finally the moment has arrived  
For me to take one lucky bride

**(Donnie)**  
Oh, the wedding we won't make  
She'll end up marrying a fake  
April O'Neal will be…

**(Dark Donnie)**  
…mine, all mine (evil laugh)


	4. The Perfect Girl

Discliamer: I dont own anything. I just like writing cause its fun and makes me happy.

Three of the ninja turtle brothers sighed as they watched their intelligent brother work around the clock. They knew that Don was depressed and lonely. They each had a special companion at their sides. They each had a certain person in their lives that they have bonded the most with. Donnie's brothers knew that they needed to find someone to be with Donnie, a best friend, or maybe even more. They will help their lonely brother.

**(Mikey)**  
Donnie is smart and kind,  
He's the best brother we could hope for.  
The perfect girl you and I must find  
One to really make his heart soar.  
But...  
That one's too young,  
That one's too old.  
She clearly has a terrible cold.

**(Leo)**  
That girl's too silly.  
She's way too uptight.

**(Mikey)**  
Well nothing's wrong with that one,  
She seems alright

**(Raph)** Her boyfriend sure thinks so.

**(Mikey)** How 'bout that one?

**(Leo)** She's much too fussy.

**(Raph)** She might do!

**(Leo and Mikey)** If she weren't a dummy!

**(Leo)** Too short.

**(Mikey)** Too tall.

**(Leo)** Too mean.

**(Raph)** Too harmful.

**(Mikey)** Strangely obsessed with vamps that sparkle.

**(Leo)**  
I don't think that we're mistaken,  
It seems all the good ones are taken.

**(Mikey)**  
I really feel that at this rate,  
We'll never find the perfect date.

**(Leo, Mikey, and Raph)** Don't wanna quit and give up hope!

**(Raph)** Doing anything special for Valentine's Day?

**(Mikey)** Oh please, oh please oh please say-

**(April)** Nope.

**(Mikey)**  
We did it bros,  
We've found the one,  
Who will help our brother's whole ordeal!

**(Leo)**  
Wait a minute.  
Let me get this straight.  
Are we talking about April O'Neal?

"Casey sure ain't gonna like this." Raph said as he shook his head and sighed.


End file.
